Between You And Him
by ladywufan
Summary: [CH2 IS UP!] Luhan tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa lalunya tetapi Oh Sehun justru datang di kehidupannya dan membawa semua ingatan itu keluar.
1. Prolog

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 krispybacon

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 624

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot.

* * *

_Prolog_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan bersekolah di Seoul High. Luhan tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya karena demi tuhan, dia sekarang anak SMA! Ditambah lagi dengan diterimanya dia di sekolah yang memang menjadi incarannya sejak dulu. Rasanya Luhan ingin meledak karena terlalu banyak perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu didalam dadanya.

Begitu memasuki gerbang, Luhan tidak tahu dia harus pergi kemana dan dia butuh teman. Dia mengenali beberapa wajah, beberapa temannya saat sekolah dasar, dan beberapa teman sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dia berjalan kearah lapangan dan menelaah wajah calon teman-teman barunya dan seketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berambut cokelat lebat dan berbadan tinggi, sampai kapanpun Luhan pasti bisa mengenali orang itu. Shim Changmin, salah satu teman dekatnya ketika sekolah dasar.

"Oy, Changmin!" Panggil Luhan sambil melambai-lambai kearah Changmin.

"Ap- Luhan?" Anak yang bernama Changmin menatapnya tak berkedip, "Kau... masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Menurutmu?" Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya. Luhan bersumpah kalau Changmin masih sama dungunya seperti saat mereka masih sekolah dasar.

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol tentang bagaimana sekolah menengah pertama mereka, teman-teman lama, dan Luhan berkomentar tentang bagaimana kedunguan Changmin masih sama seperti dulu dan komentarnya mendatangkan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Lu, ayo baris. Upacara penerimaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan setelah itu kita akan berada di neraka selama seminggu." Luhan hanya menatap temannya aneh. Hah? Neraka katanya?

"Apa?"

"Ospek, Lu. Ospek."

Oh.

Luhan sering mendengar kabar burung kalau Ospek di Seoul High itu cukup menguras tenaga, waktu, dan pikiran. Tetapi dulu ia menganggap spele kabar burung seperti itu.

Sampai ia merasakannya sendiri.

Luhan yakin kalau ia belum pernah selelah ini. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, Luhan hanya bisa tidur tergeletak di kasurnya. Otot-ototnya berteriak kesakitan ketika ia menggerakkan badannya sedikit saja sementara perutnya kelaparan dan ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh senior mengerikan yang menangani ospeknya. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa senior-seniornya sangat senang membuatnya susah dengan menyuruh Luhan membawa barang-barang absurd seperti balon warna khaki, botol minum warna pelangi, dan kalung dari kertas origami yang harus dibuat dengan kreatifitas.

Sementara Luhan bukan tipe orang dengan kreatifitas tinggi.

Untungnya selama Ospek dia mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang asik diajak bicara sehingga Luhan merasa tidak terlalu terbebani dan dia punya teman untuk menyumpah-serapah senior-senior mereka. Teman-teman barunya ini adalah seorang anak yang kelewat ramah bernama Taemin, dan seorang anak berpostur jangkung bernama Minho.

Eventually, it comes to an end. Luhan hanya bisa bersyukur ketika upacara penutupan ospek diselenggarakan. Ia dan teman-temannya dengan tertib menunggu pembagian kelas setelah tes untuk penjurusan beberapa hari , X SCIENCE 1, berada di ujung koridor. Untungnya, Luhan sekelas dengan Taemin dan Minho yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya setelah nama mereka diumumkan.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan sangat perlahan. Dan dia melihat Luna, Krystal, dan Sulli. Teman-temannya dari sekolah menengah pertama -yang tidak dekat dengannya- meskipun dia pernah sekelas dengan Sulli waktu ia kelas 8, dengan Krystal ketika kelas 9, dan dengan Luna, well. Luhan belum pernah sekelas dengannya.

Masih banyak bangku kosong. Dan Luhan mendapati Taemin sedang duduk sendirian. "Taemin!"

"Hey, Lu! Sudah dapat tempat duduk?" Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil berjalan mendekati Taemin. "Bangku disampingku kosong. Kau duduk denganku saja."

Luhan melemparkan senyum terima kasih dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Kau darimana saja? Begitu namamu disebut kau langsung hilang." Taemin hanya tersenyum malu dan menjelaskan kalau ia ingin mendapat tempat duduk yang bagus.

Tak lama, Minho memasuki kelas dengan temannya yang Luhan tahu dari Taemin bernama Kibum. Mereka langsung menduduki bangku didepan bangkunya dan Taemin, memulai percakapan ringan dengan Kibum tidaklah sulit karena Kibum sangat ramah dan Luhan sangat lega karena setidaknya dia sudah punya tiga orang teman dikelas barunya.

Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang idol yang berpacaran ketika Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang pria dengan wajah dingin dan postur tinggi memasuki kelas dan saat itu juga, dan jantung Luhan melewatkan satu detakan.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N : Hai semuanya /senyum malu/ ini cerita pertama aku hehehe jadi maafkan segala kesalahan penulisan dan kejelekan bahasa. Iya aku tau banget kok ini masih amburadul but i tried dan semoga ada yang suka ya hehe xD kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada kokk dan ini masih prolog jadi semoga aja cerita ini jalannya lancar sampai selesai muehehe. RnR please?


	2. Chapter 1

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 krispybacons

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 623

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Luhan masih menatap anak tadi dengan tatapan dungu dan mulut agak terbuka. Sampai akhirnya Taemin menyenggol lengannya perlahan. "Lu, kau kenapa?"

"Ap- oh. Eh, aku agak mengantuk." Luhan tersenyum malu dan berharap Taemin percaya kalau matanya menjadi tidak fokus karena mengantuk, bukan karena manusia tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Taemin masih melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan untungnya saat itu Kibum menyela. Bless you, Kibum. "Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak kenal setengah anak dikelas ini. Aku mau berkenalan dengan mereka satu-persatu. Temani aku?"

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan mengenal mereka, Kibum." Kata Minho sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa kau malu bersalaman dengan perempuan?" Tanya Kibum mengejek.

"Berisik," Minho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jelas kalau ia malu dengan apa yang Kibum katakan.

Minho mulai berjalan ke arah barisan paling pojok kanan. Jadilah mereka berkenalan dengan seisi kelas. Saat sampai dibangku pria tampan, jantung Luhan langsung berdetak dengan kencang sampai rasanya tulang rusuknya tidak kuat lagi menahan , astaga. _Man up, Lu! You're not a hormonal teenage girl, for god's sake._ Pikirannya sibuk beterbangan sampai Luhan tidak sadar kalau ketiga temannya telah selesai bersalaman dengan si tampan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan disenggol oleh Minho karena si tampan sudah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Aku Luhan." Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup dan menjabat tangan si tampan yang –cukup mengagetkannya- hangat. Tidak seperti wajahnya yang seperti _freezer_.

"Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Suaranya cukup ramah dan hangat. Wajah memang bisa menipu. Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang belum berkenalan dengan mereka. Jadi, setelah berkenalan dengan Sehun, mereka kembali ke bangku mereka dan memulai bergosip tentang anak-anak yang baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka. Dasar remaja-remaja labil.

* * *

Minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Beberapa kelas tampak lebih sulit dari yang Luhan bayangkan. Dan Luhan masih belum berteman dengan orang lain karena semua orang sepertinya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kubunya masing-masing. Apalagi Kibum dan Minho yang benar-benar dekat karena mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih pakai popok terlepas dari fakta kalau mereka sering sekali bertengkar,

Jujur saja, walaupun Luhan senang berteman dengan teman-temannya, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka adalah fans dari Girls' Generation. Girlgroup favorit Luhan. Pikiran aneh-aneh seperti 'Apakah aku satu-satunya Sone di kelas ini?', 'Bagaimana kalau disini banyak hatersnya Girls' Generation?', 'Apa Sooyoung noona sudah makan? Kasihan sekali kalau belum makan, bagaimana kalau noona kesayanganku itu makin kurus?' berkecamuk dipikirannya. Sampai Luhan mendengar suara antusias tidak jauh dibelakang tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Lee Sunkyu?"

Tunggu sebentar,

Siapa dia bilang? Lee Sunkyu?

"Kau itu suka Sunny karena dadanya besar, tidak tulus seperti cintaku untuk Hyoyeon noona. Dan aku bisa menolaknya karena Kim Hyoyeon adalah satu-satunya wanita di hatiku."

Kim Hyoyeon?

KIM HYOYEONNYA GIRLS' GENERATION MAKSUDMU?

Jadi disini ada fanboynya SNSD selain Luhan?

Luhan menoleh perlahan, dua anak dibelakangnya tampak antusias sekali membandingkan ukuran dada Lee Sunkyu dan Kim Hyoyeon. "Eh, anu. Kalian suka Girls' Generation?"

"Iya." Anak yang bermata bulat menjawab pelan. Apa memang dia sudah lesu dari sananya?

"Biasnya siapa? Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hyoyeon noona, bias kamu? Ah ya, aku Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Aku lupa hehe." Anak yang bernama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggaruk rambutnya.

"Sooyoung. Aih aku Luhan, Kyungsoo." Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk memutar bola matanya

"Maaf, aku lupa." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum setengah jari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan sone dikelas ini." Luhan menuturkan kalimatnya sambil merogoh saku celana mencari ponselnya yang barusan bergetar dan menunjukkan notifikasi pesan dari Shim Changmin. Ah, dasar Changmin bodoh, sudah Luhan bilang kalau ia tidak punya pulsa.

"Kau sone?!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya (yang sudah bulat).

"Iya." Luhan mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Suasana sepertinya mulai canggung. mencoba untuk mengatasi kecanggungan, Luhan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya (lagi, dasar cerewet). "Eh anu lagi, kamu kekasihnya Kai kan?"

Dan seketika Kyungsoo tersedak.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Haloooo akhirnya aku update lagi hihihi sorry for taking so long karena aku belom ada waktu terus trus flashdisk aku ilang trus juga baru selesai ukk dan ambil raport makanya aku jadi pabeliuet sendiri (kok jadi curcol?) ya intinya karena ada halangan terus jadi begini deh. Kemaren masih ada yang nebak-nebak 'itu sehun ya?' 'kayaknya kris deh' well, pertanyaan kalian terjawab! Hehehehe. Ciye yang jawabannya bener ciyeee….. Sekarang aku minta reviewnya boleh? Mau kritik mau saran aku terima dengan senang hati kok, karena review para readers bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin ^^9. Sampai ketemu di Chapter 2! EXO FIGHTING!

-wufansenpai


	3. Chapter 2

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 1.239

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Luhan menjadi murid di Seoul High. Sekolah berbasis bahasa inggris yang namanya terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Kalau di drama televisi yang biasa ditonton ibunya, murid-murid sekolah semacam Seoul High pasti sombong, kaya, penuh dengan siswi yang memakai rok pendek, dan pemeran utamanya pasti memiliki kisah cinta yang serumit soal Fisika yang kemarin diterangkan oleh Kim Seonsaengnim.

Omong kosong.

Karena sejauh ini Seoul High tampak cukup normal. Dan tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan kalau murid-murid disini sombong, kaya, dan murid perempuannya memakai rok dengan panjang yang sesuai standar sekolah. Dan Luhan masih belum terbiasa bangun pagi tetapi terima kasih untuk ibunya tercinta yang selalu membangunkannya sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit ("Jarak rumah kita dan sekolahmu itu lumayan jauh! Kalau kau tertinggal bus bagaimana?"). Sehingga Luhan berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata setengah watt.

Hari ini Jung Seonsaengnim tidak masuk dan memberikan tugas (yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh seisi kelas). Kibum dan Minho entah berada dimana. Sedangkan Taemin sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menuntut untuk dipanggil Kai.

Ah, Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, Luhan senang sekali mengetahui fakta kalau dikelas ini ada fanboy lain selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi keadaan antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih agak _awkward_. Luhan jadi ingat waktu itu dia sempat mengira Kyungsoo dan Kai pacaran. Ketika ia menanyakan hal ini yang terjadi malah Kyungsoo tersedak, merona semerah tomat, dan mengatakan dengan pelan, "Aku bukan pacarnya."

Luhan duduk sendirian di mejanya. Daripada ia bosan, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengecek tumblr dan mengecek asianfanfics setelahnya. Saat Luhan membuka ponselnya untuk membuka tumblr, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar yang melodinya sangat familiar di telinga. Arahnya tepat didepan tempat duduknya sekarang. Luhan terdiam. Melodi ini… Lonely dari 2NE1, kan?

Luhan mendongak dari ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan gitar. Dan dia hampir terkena serangan jantung karena Oh Sehun sedang memetik gitar dengan santainya tanpa menyadari kalau ia sedang dipandangi dengan sangat tajam oleh Luhan.

_Jangan bilang kalau Sehun seorang fanboy juga_. Pikir Luhan. Karena Luhan penasaran (dan karena Luhan cerewet), Luhan memberanikan diri menyapa Sehun. "Eumm… Sehun?" Luhan menepuk bahunya perlahan. Sehun menoleh perlahan dengan wajah bingung. "Ya? Namamu Luhan kan?"

Oh Sehun ingat namanya.

OH SEHUN INGAT NAMANYA.

Astaga.

Kembali dari keterkejutannya, Luhan tersenyum. "Iya. Eumm… aku mau tanya, kau… fanboy?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar tapi setelahnya bibirnya melengkungkan senyum malu. "Dulu. Sekarang tidak terlalu. Sekarang aku semacam, errr… pensiun? Yap. Kau bisa katakan kalau aku sudah pensiun."

Sehun tampaknya tidak secanggung Kyungsoo jadi Luhan merasa percaya diri untuk lanjut bertanya.

"Serius? Kau dari fandom apa?"

Anak itu tersenyum lagi. "Girls' Generation. Kau pasti fanboy juga ya?" Nah, apa Luhan bilang. Sehun ternyata memang asik diajak bicara.

"Aku juga fanboynya Girls' Genera— APA KATAMU? KAU JUGA SONE?"

"_CHILL, DUDE_. Iya, tapi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah pensiun."

"Aku tidak percaya. Biasmu siapa?" Sehun hanya cengar-cengir sambil menjawab "Im Yoona. Kau?"

"Choi Sooyoung. Tapi entah kenapa Jessica Jung seperti mau merebut hatiku belakangan ini." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "_Please_, Lu."

_DEG._

Lu.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang pertama yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Lu'. Tetapi tetap saja saat panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, jantung Luhan melewatkan satu detakan _lagi_. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, astaga. _Get a grip, Luhan!_

"Omong-omong, aku juga masih punya video-video SNSD di ponselku." Sehun mengaku dengan pelan. Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia sudah pensiun?

Luhan menaikkan alisnya perlahan. "Katanya kau sudah pensiun?"

"Tapi video-video itu tidak bisa kubuang begitu saja. Waktu dan kuota internetku yang sudah kurelakan demi mendownload video-video itu akan sia-sia. Tetapi aku hanya punya sampai The Boys era. Aku saja belum lihat I Got A Boy." Kata Sehun dengan suara yang setengah merengek setengah malas yang membuat Luhan berpikir kalau cara Sehun bicara lucu ditambah ia sedikit cadel. Bocah.

"Mana sini aku mau lihat." Ujar Luhan sambil mengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta ponsel Sehun. Sementara bocah yang dimintai ponselnya hanya terbengong.

"Apa yang mau kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun dengan dungu. Luhan mulai berpikir untuk mengenalkan Sehun dengan Changmin karena mereka berdua memiliki tingkat kedunguan yang sama.

"Ponselmu, bodoh" kata Luhan. Sementara Sehun hanya ber-oh sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dari saku celananya. Mereka mengobrol banyak siang itu. Dan percakapan berlangsung dengan sangat lancar. Tetapi sayang, bel berbunyi dan Choi seonsaengnim memasuki kelas tidak lama setelahnya.

* * *

"Ke kantin yuk?" ajak Taemin begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebenarnya Luhan membawa bekal, tetapi makanan ringan tampak menggiurkan saat ini jadi Luhan mengiyakan ajakan Taemin. Mereka melewati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengobrol.

"Mereka lucu ya?" Taemin bersuara, mengisyaratkan kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Iya. Tetapi mereka tidak pacaran setahuku." Kata Luhan.

"Yeah, karena Kai sudah punya pacar." Taemin tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang terkejut dengan informasi ini. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tersedak waktu Luhan mengira kalau ia dan Kai pacaran. Seketika Luhan merasa bodoh. "Oh? Aku baru tahu. Siapa pacarnya? Anak kelas kita?"

"Bukan. Namanya Jung Soojung. Murid Hanlim" Dari namanya seperti nama perempuan…

"Anak gadis?" Luhan mendongak ke Taemin yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Mm-hm. _I guess he isn't into boys._"

"_Maybe._"

* * *

Saat Taemin dan Luhan kembali ke kelas, Kibum dan Mimho tampak serius sekali membicarakan sesuatu. Taemin dan Luhan bertukar pandang kemudian memutuskan untuk bergabung. Belum sempat duduk, Mereka berdua sudah disela Kibum.

"Taemin, Luhan, ayo main truth or dare! Tapi ronde pertama semuanya harus memilih truth, ya!" ajak Kibum dengan antusias. "Boleh." Luhan dan Taemin menjawab bersamaan.

"Kau dulu, Tae. Siapa anak yang paling imut dikelas ini?" Kibum bertanya sambil memutar kursinya dan bersandar ke meja Luhan dan Taemin.

"Errr…" Entah kenapa wajah Taemin memerah. "Kai." Jawabnya perlahan. Minho dan Kibum nyengir.

"Dia memang manis sih, Tae." Minho mengatakannya seakan hal ini sudah jelas.

"Kalau kau, Lu?" Minho menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan menengguk liurnya perlahan.

"Pertanyaannya masih sama dengan yang tadi." Kibum menginformasikan.

"Sehun." Minho, Kibum, dan Taemin saling bertukar pandang dan mulai menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku suka Sehun, loh." Tambah Luhan yang justru membuat seringai mereka semakin melebar. "Teman-teman… ayolah" Luhan merengek.

"Jadi seleramu yang seperti itu ya…" Taemin masih menyeringai.

"Yang sipit.." Kata Kibum. "Hei, dia tidak sipit, Kim Kibum. Kalau dia sipit, matamu itu kau sebut apa?" Luhan mengoreksi. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kibum malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Oh, dia suka anak yang tenang…" Kali ini Minho yang bersuara.

"_Guys, really?_" Luhan sudah benar-benar memelas sekarang. Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Kibum. Giliranmu." Kata Taemin.

"Kim Jonghyun." Kibum menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidakkah dia terlalu manly untuk kau masukkan ke kelompok 'imut'?" tanya Luhan.

"Imut, manly, apalah terserah." Kibum tersenyum simpul sekarang. Tampaknya memang dari awal Kibum sudah naksir Jonghyun. Dan kalimatnya ini membuatnya diledek habis-habisan oleh Minho.

"Minho, giliranmu."

"Dikelas ya… Hmm… Jungkook?"

Kibum memutar matanya malas. "Kau hanya bilang begitu karena kau sudah masuk tahap pendekatan dengan Suzy kan? Murid SOPA yang manis itu. Makanya kau malas berpikir dan asal berbicara."

"Oh, kau suka anak perempuan juga?" tanya Taemin. Karena Jungkook adalah seorang anak lelaki.

"Yeah, aku tidak pilih-pilih." Minho tersenyum genit, yang membuat Kibum tampak ingin muntah. Dan mereka kembali beradu mulut untuk kesekian kalinya. Taemin dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tampaknya permainan mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan kalau mereka terus beradu mulut seperti itu ditambah waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi. Ketika Luhan menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang mendadak terbuka dengan keras, ia mendapati Oh Sehun memasuki kelas dengan sekotak susu rasa pisang.

Ah, Susu rasa pisang.

Secara tidak sadar, bibir Luhan melengkungkan senyum kecut.

Karena Sehun mengingatkan Luhan akan seseorang yang sangat suka susu rasa pisang. Kris.

-To Be Continued-

A/N : Haiiiiii… aku update lagi hehehe. Btw Krisnya udah muncul nih, aku ngerti banget kok sama masalah Kris sekarang, tapi mau gimana lagi. Cerita ini udah diplanning jauh sebelum masalah Kris muncul, dan udah diketik jauh sebelumnya juga. Dan aku gak greget aja kalo harus ganti chara soalnya yang aku ship sama Luhan itu Sehun sama Kris. Maaf ya kalo ada yang kecewa QAQ. Cuap-cuap aku segini dulu. Sekarang aku minta reviewnya, boleh kan? :D Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada kok! See you in Ch.3!^^


End file.
